Lips 106 (III)
Lips 106 (auch Lips Radio) ist ein Pop-Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto III, der auch in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories vorkommt (siehe Lips 106 (LCS)) und bevorzugt von den Mitgliedern der japanischen Yakuza in ihren Stingern gehört wird. Die Sendezentrale liegt auf Staunton Island, der mittleren Insel von Liberty City. Die Interpreten sämtlicher Lieder sind – wie bei Lips 106 im Jahr 1998 in Liberty City Stories – fiktionale Eigenkreationen von Rockstar Games, selbst komponierte und gespielte Lieder, die seit 2013 auch zum Kauf angeboten werden (Album: „Grand Theft Auto III: Lips 106“). Der Wunsch, der einzige DJ im Sender zu sein, den die Moderatorin Andee 1998 in Liberty City Stories äußerte, scheint drei Jahre später Realität zu sein, denn in GTA III ist Cliff Lane nicht mehr auf Lips 106 zu hören. Lieder miniatur|Die Lips-106-Türme auf Staunton Island * Aprils in Paris – Feels like I just can’t take no more : Musik/Text und Produktion: Craig Connor : Vocals by Paul Mackie, Craig Conner : Guitars written and performed by Allan Walker * Boyz 2 Girlz – Pray it goes Ok? : Musik/Text und Produktion: Craig Conner : Gesang: Raff Gorilla und Craig Conner * Da Shootaz – Grand Theft Auto : Musik/Text und Produktion: Craig Conner : Gesang: Robert De Negro * Fatamarse – Bump to the Music : Musik/Text und Produktion: Craig Conner : Gesang: Anna Steward * Funky Bjs – Rubber Tip : Musik/Text und Instrumente: Stuart Ross * Lucy – Forever : Musik/Text und Produktion: Stuart Ross : Gesang: Anne Somerville * Marydancin – Wash him off : Musik/Text und Produktion: Craig Conner : Gesang: Anna Steward Videos Lieder Datei:GTA III (GTA 3) - Lips 106 Fatamarse - "Bump To The Music" Datei:GTA III (GTA 3) - Lips 106 April's In Paris - "Feels Like I Just Can't Take No More" Datei:GTA III (GTA 3) - Lips 106 Lucy - "Forever" Datei:GTA III (GTA 3) - Lips 106 Boyz 2 Girlz - "Pray It Goes Ok?" Datei:GTA III (GTA 3) - Lips 106 Da Shootaz - "Grand Theft Auto (Joyride)" Datei:GTA III (GTA 3) - Lips 106 Funky Bjs - "Rubber Tip" Volles Radio Datei:GTA III (GTA 3) - Lips 106 Full radio Trivia *Der Titel „Grand Theft Auto“ von Da Shootaz wurde schon im ersten Spiel der Serie vom Sender NCT-FM gespielt. * Lips 106 ist der Lieblingsradiosender der Yakuza (neben MSX FM und Rise FM). * Vor dem Lied „Feels like I just can’t take no more“ macht Andee Werbung für einen Trance-Abend im Sex Club Seven. * Das Lied „Wash him off“ von Marydancin taucht in allen Versionen des Spiels nur in der Programmvorschau am Anfang der Audio-Datei auf. Erst 2011, als GTA III für mobile Geräte veröffentlicht wurde, machte Rockstar North eine 1:48 Minuten lange Version des Lieds auf Musikplattformen publik. * Der Song „ “ von Deborah Harry und Giorgio Moroder wird in der oben genannten Vorschau gespielt, läuft aber im Programm von Flashback FM. * Eine abgewandelte Fassung von „Bump to the Music“ ist Franklin Clintons Standardklingelton in GTA V. * Auf Lips 106 sollte ursprünglich ein Werbespot für das Militär laufen. Siehe auch * Lips 106 in Liberty City Stories * Lips-106-Script Weblinks * Offizielle Lips 106-Webseite, 2001 Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Pop-Musiker Kategorie:Beta-Fassung